Aceitando O Lado Rosa da Força
by The Midnight Rippers
Summary: Descobrindo a viadagem entre Al e Scorp, uma espécie de Drarry afetado por shotacon, enfim. Não rola putaria nem palavrão, só os nossos, hihihihihihihihi.


**Fic ripada por Tio B, Fell e Bianchi.**

**Autora:** draco_girl **(Fell: Você escolhe, menino ou menina)****[Tio B: Eu voto pra traveco, pode?]**

**Beta:** Nenhuma...Todos os erros são meus. **(Fell: Crime praticado sem cúmplices)****[Tio B: Ele/ela/it ganha pontos extras por admitir isso? Hm. Acho que não.] (Bianchi: É bom mesmo admitir!)**

**Título:** Ajuda **(Fell: Ajudai-me, Bom Deus, dai-me forças para conservar a sanidade depois dessa fic!) (Bianchi: Ajudai-me!)**

**Par:** Albus Severus / Scorpius **(Fell: Par? Slash! #levanta e vai buscar uma garrafa de vinagre de limão)****[Tio B: "par"? é assim que as crianças chamam hoje em dia?] (Bianchi vomitou no pé de alguém.)**

**Classificação:** PG-13 **(Fell: Crianças saiam da frente do computador...)****[Tio B: CHAMA A MAMÃE, CHAMA O PAPAI! CHEGOU O CARRO DOS CHURROS, CHURRO ENTRA CHURRO SA- #apanha]**

**Resumo:** Já nascemos com ideias criadas,ideias que foram impostas por outras pessoas **[Tio B: na verdade, a gente nasce de olho fechado, chorando e com fome. Ah, além de ensanguentado. O lance do ensanguentado é relevante.]**,mas sempre podemos mudá-las... **(Fell: Personagem dando o resumo do lance, que medo!... autora, que mal a barra de espaço lhe fez para ser desprezada? Coloque espaço depois dos pontos, sim?) (Bianchi: O nome disso é plágio...)**

**Avisos:** Fanfic para a Primeira Edição do Projeto Pinhãozinho - Innocent Love do 6V **(Fell: Lá vamos nós!# aperto o sinto de segurança.)****[Tio B: Projeto Pinhãozinho. #pega máscara de oxigênio em caso de despressurização da cabine...]****(Bianchi: Apertem os cintos! #bebe limonada.)**

**Situação:** - Primeira vez que se viram **(Fell: Situação tensa, menina!)****[Tio B: ...ponha primeiro a máscara em si mesmo e depois ajude outros ao seu lado.]**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, **(Fell: Razão pela qual a dona dos personagens prefere ignorar a existência disso aqui.)****[Tio B: luzes se acenderão na lateral das cadeiras, luzes brancas levam a luzes vermelhas que por sua vez levam á saídas.]**várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada **(Fell: Ahan...Senti firmeza...#olha o teto.)**. **[Tio B: tenham um bom voo e que Deus nos ajude.] (Bianchi ignora.)**

A primeira vez que se viram, na verdade eles não haviam realmente se visto **(Fell: Cuma? Estavam vendados e se farejaram?)****[Tio B: Crack? Assim, tão novos? Poxa, desse jeito fode.] (Bianchi: Oi?) **: Albus enxergava o outro como filho do ex-comensal da morte Draco Malfoy, encarava um garoto que, segundo tio Ron, era maligno **(Fell: Legal, vamos entrar numa de Romeu e Julieta?)****[Tio B: porque se o titio Ron disse, né?]**, olhava para alguém que supostamente seria seu inimigo **(Fell: Suponhamos que essa fic vá prestar...)**, como acontecera com seu pai, o salvador do mundo bruxo,Harry Potter.** (Fell: Eles vão se pegar no tapa?#olha esperançosa.)****[Tio B: Harry vestindo uma toga em cima do pedestal do cristo redentor. Sim. Eu apoio.]**** (Bianchi: Se peguem no tapa, e matem-se uns aos outros.)**

Já para Scorpius,o garoto que ele observava era o filho do queridinho do mundo bruxo **(Fell dá uma bebericada no vinagre e suspira de tédio.)****[Tio B abre o pote de nutella e encara seu conteúdo, mas nem isso o anima.] (Bianchi foi caçar algum drinque.)**,alguém que poderia ser uma ameaça ou um aliado, com aquele menino, ele teria de ser cuidadoso **(Fell: Com essa fic não teremos nenhuma dó!) (Bianchi: E quem dirá cuidado!)****[Tio B: ai, meu pai. Começou.]**.

A primeira troca de olhares ocorreu no trem **(Fell: Sentiu o clima? "Troca de olhares"... sei...)****[Tio B: diz logo que eles se pegaram no banheiro, a vibe já denunciou isso pra todo mundo mesmo...]**,Albus se dirigia para **[Tio B:o banheiro]**a cabine onde supostamente James,Fred e Rose deveriam estar,mas quando abriu a porta **[Tio B: do banheiro]**, encontrou um garoto de cabelos platinados que encarava a janela **[Tio B: do banheiro]**,pensativo **(Fell põe a trilha do filme psicose para tocar.) (Bianchi: Por que tudo tem que ser no banheiro do trem?)**.

-Ohh- resmungou Albus, xingando-se internamente **(Fell: As tripas não têm culpa da sua má sorte, garoto!)** por ter confiado nas instruções de James **[Tio B: para chegar ao banheiro]**- me desculpe,eu estava procurando **[Tio B: o banhei- #apanha]****(Fell: "O Valdemar, em qual parte desse trem ele estará?"/Zorra total**...)

Sua voz morreu **(Fell: Chamem uma ambulância!# corre para cima da voz para fazer massagem cardíaca.)****[Tio B: AI JESUS E AGORA?]**quando seus olhos verdes encontraram com os olhos prateados **(Fell: olhos prateados? Bizarro!)****[Tio B: alguém em alguma ripagem que eu já li disse que prateado e cinzento não é a mesma coisa. Os trashers não devem ter recebido o memorando.]** que o encaravam intensamente.

-Procurando quem? –perguntou com pouco interesse-Não há ninguém além de mim nessa cabine e eu duvido que um Potter-Weasley queira falar com um Malfoy.** (Fell: Bem informado!)****[Tio B: Um Potter Weasley? Ok então.] **

-Você sabem **(Fell: Acho que a concordância não quis embarcar nessa joça...) (Bianchi: PUTA QUE PARIU! #respira fundo.)**que eu sou? **(Fell: "Você é o Carlos Alberto da Nóbrega")****[Tio B: não é a mamãe?] **-indagou desconfiado.

-Claro, assim como você sabe quem eu sou **(Fell: UI!)****[Tio B: ELE SABE! ELE SABE! TODO MUNDO AJA NATURALMENTE!]**,Albus Potter- comentou indicando o lugar a sua frente **(Fell: Diz que vocês vão se pegar no tapa? Se bem que vão se pegar sim, mas pelo ritmo da coisa...não é no tapa.)****[Tio B: Aaah, mas o tapa era a parte mais legal! #emburra] (Bianchi emburra junto.)**.

O moreno se surpreendeu, mas se sentou **(Fell: Menino educado.)****[Tio B: alá, começou a submissão, já. Daqui a pouco começa a lambeção de bota.]**.

-Conheça seus amigos e melhor ainda seus inimigos **(Fell: Hein?)**- Scorpius recitou **[Tio B: recitou QUEM? Porque Nietsche não é...]**, um sorriso brincava em seus lábios **(Fell: Posso brincar junto?# levanta uma banda de tijolo.) (Bianchi: Também quero! #levou um taco de baseball de metal.)**- Embora não saiba exatamente em que categoria você se encaixe...** (Fell: Toma!)****[Tio B: ofendeu, agora vai ter greve de sexo.] (Bianchi: Ui!)**

-Slytherin **(Fell: Não era pra ter uma exclamação aqui?)**- a voz do chapéu seletor ecoou pelo salão principal de Hogwarts. Albus suava frio **(Fell: Cólica intestinal é assim mesmo, mas passa logo, ou não...)****[Tio B: eu geralmente suo quente, não saberia o que você quer dizer.]**, encarou a mesa Gryffindor que estava muda de indignação e depois a Slytherin, onde os alunos o fuzilavam **(Fell: Vírgula)** com os as pernas tremulas, se dirigiu para a mesa verde e prata e para sua surpresa foi um garotinho loiro platinado que o recebeu educadamente, indicando o lugar ao seu lado **(Fell: Fiquei com pena do moleque...) (Bianchi: Eu também, mas é trash... #dá de ombros.)**.

-Por Merlin, eu não posso acreditar **(Fell: Caramba, cadê a lástima da pontuação?)**- choramingava **[Tio B: gay.]** o moreno- Slytherin!Como eu posso ter caído nessa casa? **(Fell: Casca de banana, elas são terríveis!)****[Tio B: e estão por toda parte, é tão inconveniente!] (Bianchi: Acho que foram os macacos da Amers...)** Tem de ser um pesadelo.** (Fell: Tem razão, essa fic é um pesadelo# cheira álcool temperado com mastruço.)**

-Bem, se faz alguma diferença eu acho que você é melhor que toda a ralé **[Tio B: adoro, mais divertido que chamar de ralé, só xingando de plebe mesmo...]** que você chama de família **(Fell: Ajudou muito, falar mal da família do infeliz, cabeça de mandrágora...) **só por esse motivo- comentou o loiro,cansado do teatrinho do obra do destino **[Tio B: UAU isso foi gay em mais níveis do que meu cérebro consegue entender!]**eles foram obrigados a dividir o quarto e **(Fell: Que construção bizarra é essa? #leu 35484674657647574676 vezes e não entendeu.)****[Tio B: eu também reli 83463746 vezes e olha... tá difícil...] (Bianchi: Desisto de entender isso!)**, conseqüentemente **(Fell: Trema, cai fora!) (Bianchi: Dona Trema! Como se atreve! Escapar do asilo? Tsc, tsc.)**, era obrigado a ouvir aquele drama de Abus Severus Potter **(Fell: A louca!)**.

-Não faz diferença, obrigado por comentar- retrucou frio **(Fell: Um ponto aqui, por favor.)****[Tio B: eu me perdi na história, vou começar a recitar procurando nemo. LUZ, POR FAVOR?]**

-Viu? **(Fell: O quê? Vou me arrepender de ter perguntado...)****[Tio B: Pega leve com ele, ele perdeu o filho dele, o Feno...]**É por isso que você não é Gryffindor- concluiu, deixando o outro mais irritado **(Fell: O que o ponto fez para ser desprezado?)****[Tio B: CONTINUE A NADAR, CONTINUE A NADAR... NADAR... NADAR... PRA ACHAR A SOLUÇÃO!] (Bianchi canta Panda Hero.)**

- Essa sua atitude é completamente verde e prata **(Fell: Não, amor, isso é totalmente cor de rosa!# usa uma lupa para caçar o ponto.)****[Tio B: VOCÊ NÃO SABE PRA ONDE EU VOU? EU TE**_**DIGO**_**PRA ONDE EU VOU: EU VOU PRA P. SHERMAN WALLABY WAY SIDNEY! AH, QUER OUVIR MAIS UMA VEZ?] (Bianchi: Papara pappaparapaaaaaa!)**

-Que atitude?-indagou,sentando na cama e encarando o loiro com um olhar desafiador **(Fell: Devo ter medo?)****[Tio B: ES-CA-PE! Olha só, escreve igual a palavra escape, né?] (Bianchi: Morri de medo! -NNN) **-Eu não tenho atitude verde e prata **(Fell: É isso, mona! É totalmente pink!)****[Tio B: ok, desculpa gente, agora eu paro de citar procurando nemo e volto a comentar eloquentemente nessa atrocidade aqui.]**.

-Se bem que sua mente é bem vermelha e dourada **(Fell: Isso tá virando carnaval.)****[Tio B: ainda nessa coisa de cores? Aff. #cheira clorofórmio deixado por terêncio e desmaia na hora.] (Bianchi: Devo trazer os confetes?)**, para não dizer amarela e preta**(Fell: Um Lufa-Lufa comeu os pontos dessa fanfic?)****[Tio B: NÃO METE LUFA LUFA NESSA PORRA MAL ORGANIZADA AQUI NÃO QUE EU MATO OK]**- caçoou Scorpius **(Fell: Devolvam os pontos!)****[Tio B: Ih, Fell, é mais lucro ir no procon, viu...] (Bianchi: Deixa eu ir na casa da criatura que escreveu isso e fazer ela vomitar os pontos.)**

-Não está ajudando, se quer saber.** (Fell: Não, ele não dá a mínima, ele quer é trollar mesmo.)****[Tio B: ou sair do armário, porque, com essa história toda de cores, a gente começa até a desconfiar, né?] (Bianchi: Já era pra ter saido do armário há uns 546569 mins atrás.)**

-Não é para ajudar **(Fell: Não disse?)****[Tio B: e o profeta do óbvio foi, como sempre, óbvio.]**-explicou sentando na mesma cama que o moreno e o encarando seriamente**(Fell: Eita! Vai rolar! # toma um gole de vinagre.)****[Tio B: ai meu deus, cadê o absinto?] (Bianchi: Não me preparei psicologicamente!)**- Não estou aqui para te dizer palavras carinhosas, você não precisa delas **(Fell: Me apaixonei! Posso ficar com ele pra mim?)****[Tio B: CADÊ O MEU ABSINTO, CARALHO?]**

-Como assim? **(Fell:Pergunta perigosa.)****[Tio B: e eu absolutamente despreparado pra NC vindoura, sem o meu absinto. #morte]**** (Bianchi: Mesmo estando preparada psicologicamente, não quero ver essa merda!)**

-Você é um isso. **(Fell: CUMA?#Cai da cadeira.) (Bianchi teve um derrame tentando entender.)****[Tio B: nããão, não, filhote, quem é um "isso", é a/o autor(a), lembra? Não troque as bolas. ENTENDEU? FOI UMA PIADA DE TRAVECOS. Ai, deus. Quero tanto me casar comigo mesmo...] **-Albus tentou argumentar,mas Scorpius não deixou - Mas não quer dizer que você vai se transformar no próximo vilão da sociedade bruxa, a casa tem má fama **(Fell: Criaturas do lado rosa da força estão colaborando para mantê-la.)****[Tio B: o lado rosa da força ganha desconto em loja de departamento? Porque, se sim, eu acho que o Albinho devia aquietar a periquita dele.]**, nós não somos maus **(Fell: "Somos divas!")****[Tio B: "Somos damas!") (Bianchi: "Somos jovens!")**, somos estratégicos, sabemos o que queremos e conseguimos sem nos envolver demais **(Fell: Vou ficar com ele pra mim, posso?)**. Posso te ajudar,Al.** (Fell: Aceita!)**

-Como?- indagou,começando a aceitar o pensamento do loiro.** (Fell:Percebam que a cena está ficando rosa.)****[Tio B: Ah, é por isso? Pensei que fosse o por do sol lá fora. #esquisito] (Bianchi: Pensei que fosse meu cabelo na frente. Ter cabelo rosa e ripar esse tipo de fic é o terror.)**

-Posso mostrar pra você o verdadeiro slytherin **(Fell: Sonserina= cobra, então...Caraca! Ai meu Deus! Ler fics está destruindo meu cérebro, pensei merda! Coisas nada inocentes passaram na minha mente ao ler essa frase!#bebe vinagre.)****[Tio B: EU JURO POR DEUS, SE NÃO DEVOLVEREM MEU ABSINTO AGORA, EU VOU CAIR MORTO!] (Bianchi morreu com a imagem mental.)**, posso te ensinar como agir **(Fell: Continuo pensando besteira# abre o tampo da cabeça e derrama um litro de água sanitária dentro.) (Bianchi: Divide um pouco da água sanitária também, Fell!)**, como evoluir**[Tio B: POKÉMON!] (Bianchi: Temos que pegar, eu sei! (8))**, como aceitar **(Fell: Aceitar o lado rosa da força?# uma fã dos garotos atira um tijolo na ripadora)**.

Encararam-se por alguns segundos.** (Fell: Não vão se beijar, né?)****[Tio B: olha, do jeito que tá, parece que eles vão é dividir um milk-shake de morango, sentadinhos no mesmo banco. Ew.] **

-Vejo potencial em você **(Fell: Poxa! Lembrei daquela música:"Eu vejo flores em você", muito lindinha!#suspira.)****[Tio B: ENTÃO FOI VOCÊ QUE ROUBOU MEU ABSINTO, NÉ, FELL? Porque só pode, né.]**- concluiu Scorpius- vejo em você, um aliado, um amigo **[Tio B: um amante]**...Confie em mim **(Fell: Cai dentro, Albus!)****[Tio B: epa, dentro de onde?] (Bianchi: Se joga de uma vez! Chega dessa enrolação e acaba logo com essa fic!)**.

O loiro esticou a mão para Albus e este a segurou, selando o acordo.** (Fell: Que romântico!# Bodan joga mafagafos em Fell.)****[Tio B: aaaaah, eu nunca vi um mafagafo na vida, fiquei inspirado!] (Bianchi joga mais água sanitária no cérebro.)**

-Ahh, uma coisa- comentou o moreno com um sorriso no rosto- se James vier atrás de você querendo vingança a culpa não é minha **(Fell:Putz!)****[Tio B: aff agora eu que pensei merda sexual]**.

-Falou como um verdadeiro Slytherin,Al.** (Fell: O lado rosa se manifestando.)****[Tio B: Querido Deus, purificai minha alma conspurcada, permiti que eu não pense mais sujeiras, deixai com que eu coma sem engordar...] (Bianchi se benze.)**

-Obrigado,Scorp.** (Fell: A coisa está ficando íntima, já passaram para a fase dos apelidos carinhosos...)****[Tio B: Scorp = Escorpião. Escorpiões têm ferrão. Vocês percebem aonde eu quero chegar com isso, certo?]**

-Scorp? **(Fell: Se você não gostou do apelido, pior pra você, quando a gente menos gosta, mais grudentos eles ficam!)****[Tio B: lá vem um trocadilho de ferrão, esperem e verão!]**

-Se eu sou Al, você é Scorp **(Fell: Toma! Foi você quem começou as intimidades, agora aguenta!)****[Tio B: ai meu deus, só transem logo antes que eu vomite mais...]**.

Riram, se vendo pela primeira vez **[Tio B:...uáti?]**, sem as ideias que foram impostas em suas mentes: viam apenas Albus e Scorpius**[Tio B: sinto gayzice chegando...]**:dois garotos **[Tio B: lá vem...]**, dois amigos e ,quem sabe no futuro**[Tio B: ó só...]**, dois amantes?** (Fell: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHTCHIM!#assoa o nariz# a coisa ficou rosa de vez!)****[Tio B: TÁ DÁ! Eu deixo me venerarem agora. Sério mesmo. Vão em frente.]**

**Fell se embrenhou na floresta proibida para coletar ervas para temperar mais garrafas de álcool.**

**Tio B foi limpar o vômito da privada quando vomitou ainda mais e teve que chamar o samu. Quando a ajuda chegou para ele, era tarde demais: não havia sobrado nenhum marshmallow.**

**Bianchi se enfiou debaixo da mesa pra limpar a poeira e acha um rato de 1 metro, morto. Os membros do QG perceberam que tudo o que ela cozinha vira veneno então nunca mais a deixam cozinhar. Aonde parou o rato, ninguém sabe.**


End file.
